


Act Cool

by RenaRoo



Series: RvB Bingo War [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Nonbinary Character, RvB Bingo War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: [RvB Bingo War - Frat War AU] Doc is a pledge for Purple House. But not really. But he IS introduced to some confusing clowns that are calling themselves Blue House...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (anonymous) Caboose and church with 19? Maybe tucker in there too?? Just some bros
> 
> A/N: Time for me to get my butt in gear and help out my dearest Medics with our Bingo Card. And what better way to do that than to tackle the elusive “Rival Frat AU” since I was the one who insisted on it being on the card lol

Transferring over from Jamaica State had had some unforeseen consequences. Things like a lack of accreditation meaning his previous semesters weren’t transferring _quite_ like Frank had wanted them too. And there was also that pesky unreliable mentality he had that half of his classes were _optional_ attendance. 

Other than that, though, Frank DuFresne could not have been more content with his decision to go to a continent-side school and work on finally getting that premedical degree that would prove everyone wrong about his continued support of alternative medicines being somehow _bad_ for people.

Also, going Greek had _totally_ opened up his social calendar in ways he hadn’t expected before!

Like parties where no one talked to him. At least not for extended amounts of time. 

Sighing, he stirred the punch, like a good pledge even though it was his _second year_ in the sorority even if no one could remember, and tugged at the sleeves of his out of date, high school letterman jacket. 

He honestly wouldn’t have even bothered looking up if he hadn’t heard the distinct sound of heels snapping. Something _all too common_ during these sorority parties, and especially from the dance floor. 

“God _fucking_ damn it, Tucker!” 

“It wasn’t _me!_ Caboose is the one who stepped on your hem!” 

“No it wasn’t! Oh. Maybe it was. What’s a hem?” 

“You guys are why we’re the laughing stock of this campus and why Tex is _never_ going to come back and join us!” 

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s because you won’t stop short of a restraining order.”

Caught off guard by the unfamiliar voices, Frank looked up to scan the immediate area and, sure enough, he saw three broad shouldered women in incredibly dated dresses. The only one who looked comfortable was the one being addressed as Tucker. 

“How are we _ever_ going to get past my sister now?” the one called Church snapped. 

“You’re right, the fact that you have a broken heel gives you away entirely. It has _nothing_ to do with the fact that you _refused_ to shave your fucking goatee,” Tucker snapped. 

Blinking a few times, Frank began pouring some punch for the three as they approached. “Tough night? You guys pledging Red or Purple?” he asked.

Church slammed down her purse on the table. “Why would we have to pledge for either!?”

Frank blinked a few times in confusion, glanced up to the banner overhead, then returned to pouring punch. “Um. Because it’s the Red-Purple Ball? Pretty sure you’re supposed to be in one of the two to be here.”

Tucker smacked Church’s shoulder and they both glared at each other. 

“So, uh, being a boy, you must be in Reds, right?” the tall Caboose asked.

Confused once more, Frank glanced at his purple attire. “Uh, _no?”_ he replied. “I’m in the sorority.”

“Ah, a fellow gender nonconformer,” Church said, crossing his arms. “You should think of pledging with the new House – _Blue House._ You might’ve heard of them. Bucking the system by no longer requiring specific gender identifications to be a member. Which is why _Tex_  should be a _Blue_ and not a _Purple_ because she thinks suits and dresses assigned to specific perpetuated genders are _also_ destroying the psychology of youths around the world.”

“Uh-huh,” Frank said, glancing to the other two. “Are you also nonbinary?” 

Caboose gave a shrug while Tucker shook his head. “I just _kill_ any look, dude.”

“Okay,” Frank said slowly. “Um. Well, I hate to break this to you… but girls and boys and anything else can be in either fraternity _or_ sorority these days. I mean, heh, this _is_ the future. It’s not like we’re 2017 or anything. No one really cares. Look at me.”

The three all comically looked him over. 

“I’m in Purple,” Frank continued. “And I’m pretty sure if _your_ Tex is _our_ Tex… uh, she’s wearing a suit tonight.”

“She _is!?”_ Church’s voice crackled almost in a dreamy manner.

“She _is,”_ Tex answered from behind, causing the three Blues to turn. “And she’s going to bounce any assholes who thought they could slip into this _private even_ undercover like idiots instead of sending me text messages like a normal person.”

“Uh oh,” the group lamented together. 


End file.
